


Hues of Indigo Arise

by anodyneer



Category: White Collar
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fireworks, Future Fic, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay, Outdoor Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Anklet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-07 13:29:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1120396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anodyneer/pseuds/anodyneer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter has a surprise for Neal in the woods of his boyhood home, but if he wants the best part, he'll have to work for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hues of Indigo Arise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elrhiarhodan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elrhiarhodan/gifts).



> Written for [elrhiarhodan](http://archiveofourown.org/users/elrhiarhodan/pseuds/elrhiarhodan) for [](http://fandom-stocking.dreamwidth.org/profile)[](http://fandom-stocking.dreamwidth.org/)**fandom_stocking**.
> 
> Really, there's not much plot here. It's mostly porn, especially if you like it a little brainy. Vague spoiler for 4.01/4.02, but set post-anklet.
> 
> Title from "Paint the Sky with Stars" by Enya.
> 
> Update: There is now beautiful cover art for this fic, courtesy of the amazing Kanarek13 - thank you so, so much! <3

* * *

“So why are we out here again?” Neal stood on the ground beside Peter’s dad’s ancient Dodge Power Wagon, watching as Peter spread out thick blankets in the bed of the pick-up. Peter had surprised him shortly before sunset, grabbing the blankets from a cedar chest in his dad’s storage room and a thermos from the kitchen before whispering something to Elizabeth and practically dragging Neal out the door. He’d managed to catch El’s eye on the way out, and she’d just grinned knowingly at him.

They’d taken a few vacation days and were spending a long weekend with Peter’s dad, staying in the backyard in the travel trailer he’d bought when he retired. He’d been by himself since Peter’s mom passed away nearly two years earlier, and the three of them tried to make the trip as often as they could to visit him. Though Peter’s mom had adjusted relatively quickly to the fact that her son’s wonderful marriage had gained a third person, Frank Burke took longer to warm to the idea. He liked Neal, though, and he’d eventually confided to Peter that as long as the three of them were happy, he’d support them.

After dinner, Peter had told Neal he was taking him out somewhere on the property for a surprise. They left El behind to keep Peter’s dad company; he’d been in the mood to reminisce, and she loved listening to his stories and recalling the happier times with him. Peter, on the other hand, was still having a harder time with his mother’s death than he wanted to admit. As soon as his dad started on the stories, he’d begged off, taking Neal with him. 

“I told you, I have a surprise for you.” Peter motioned for Neal to climb up onto the open tailgate, then helped him slip his shoes off. The two of them sat side by side, their backs propped against the cab, and Peter opened the thermos. He took the stacked cups apart and poured steaming liquid into each of them. When Neal took a sip, he was surprised to find that it was hot chocolate – and something gourmet, not just a couple of packets of Swiss Miss.

“Wow, that’s…actually really good.”

Peter beamed, and Neal’s heart stuttered. His lover looked absolutely gorgeous, bathed in the colors of the golden hour. There was a little more gray in his hair than when they first met, and some of the lines on his face had grown deeper, but he was still as strong and attractive as he’d been the first time Neal saw him. He was wearing jeans that were comfortable but flattering, and a dark green Henley that clung in all the right places.

“I’m glad you think so. I was worried about offending your discerning palate.” Peter raised his eyebrows in a challenge, but instead of a retort, Neal leaned over and gave him a kiss instead. The kiss deepened, and Peter’s tongue pushed into his mouth, exploring with the same confidence he displayed in his everyday life.

When they finally came up for air, both were a little breathless, and Neal was secretly proud of the fact that they’d both managed to not spill any of the hot chocolate. “So, how does it taste on my discerning palate?”

“Even better.” Peter sat back again, draping an arm over Neal’s shoulder as he sipped at his hot chocolate. “God, I love it out here. So peaceful.”

“It is,” Neal agreed, leaning into him. They’d driven down a path through the wooded part of the property, eventually emerging in a clearing. Peter had pulled to one side of the clearing, then backed in at an angle so that there was an unobstructed view of the night sky in front of them, with trees all around. Neal could see a fence in the distance, likely marking the end of Frank Burke’s property, but beyond it was another vast expanse of trees. There were no houses or buildings visible, and because the property was posted, they were unlikely to have any company.

“I used to come out here all the time during the summer with my telescope, my star maps, a flashlight with red cellophane taped over the end, and a thermos of hot chocolate. There’s almost no light pollution, so I was able to see just about anything. That’s something I really miss in the city.” He sounded wistful, and Neal reached up with his free hand to thread his fingers through Peter’s own near his shoulder.

“Is that why we’re out here?” Neal was sure he’d enjoy some stargazing with Peter, but he knew they hadn’t brought a telescope or binoculars along.

“No,” Peter said, squeezing his fingers. He glanced up at the sky, where the last rays of sunlight were fading into the dusk. “You’ll find out soon enough.” He nuzzled Neal’s ear, and Neal shivered in spite of the mildness of the late summer night.

“You brought me out here to seduce me?” There was a teasing lilt to Neal’s voice. “Because if so, I’m playing easy to get tonight.”

“Just tonight?” Peter shot back, his breath tickling Neal’s ear. He put his cup down on the edge of the truck bed, then slid his hand down Neal’s chest to rest low on his stomach, just above the button of his jeans.

Neal put his cup down as well, then pulled Peter into another kiss. Peter threaded his fingers through the hair at the back of Neal’s neck and practically devoured him. Neal was starting to feel the usual reaction taking place just south of where Peter’s other hand rested, but then his lover pulled away and glanced anxiously at the skyline.

“Peter?”

“Almost time,” Peter said, more to himself than to Neal. He drained what was left in his cup, motioned for Neal to do the same, then put the cups back on top of the thermos and tucked it out of the way in the corner of the truck bed.

“Time for what?”

“Your surprise.” Peter captured his lips again, and he ran a hand over Neal’s chest, stopping briefly to pinch one of his nipples through the fabric of his shirt. Neal hissed and arched into him, thrusting his tongue against Peter’s as the older man’s hand drifted lower, to his fly. He made quick work of the button and zipper, then threaded his fingers through the opening of Neal’s boxer briefs, running them lightly over his growing erection.

“Mmm, I like where this is going already,” Neal murmured against his lips.

“Figured you would. Just wait, it gets so much better.” Peter reluctantly removed his hand from Neal’s pants and tugged gently on the waistband. “These have to go, though. Now, preferably.”

Neal nodded and lifted his hips, and Peter slid his jeans and boxer briefs to his ankles, then pulled them off, tossing them to the side. Though it made him feel strangely vulnerable to be naked from the waist down out in the middle of the woods, he was curious to find out exactly what Peter had in store for him.

Peter nudged Neal’s knees apart, then knelt between them. He put his hands on top of Neal’s on either side of Neal’s hips, then leaned up so their faces were close in the near-darkness.

“When it starts, I want you to tell me what you see. I won’t be able to watch, so you’ll need to describe it to me.” Without waiting for a reply, Peter stretched his lean body out between Neal’s legs, laying on his stomach with his head just above Neal’s crotch. His breath warmed Neal’s erection, which twitched in response.

“Peter,” he moaned, trying to lift his hips, which were pinned under Peter’s arms.

“No. Just watch.” The words had just left Peter’s mouth when Neal heard the first pop, off in the distance. He looked in the direction of the noise and was shocked when streaks of color erupted in the dark sky.

Fireworks.

Stunned, Neal watched as the glittery red trails arced through the sky. There was another pop, and a yellow burst lit up the darkness.

“Neal.” Peter’s voice was low, seductive. “Tell me.”

“It’s…beautiful.” Though very few people knew it about him, Neal had always loved fireworks. Something about them – the chemicals and fuel coming together to paint a fleeting masterpiece against an ethereal canvas – moved him in a way that was hard for him to explain. They could be exquisite, or they could be deadly, depending on how they were handled. Not unlike many of the people he’d encountered through the years.

Peter’s tongue pulled him back to the present, sliding across the head of his cock. Again, he tried to bring his hips up to meet Peter’s mouth but was held down.

“God, Peter,” he breathed. “What…”

“If you want more, describe them to me.” There was another pop, and the sky glowed white. He could feel Peter’s breath, hot on his sensitive skin.

“White, um…really bright.” As he fumbled for words, Peter’s lips closed around the head of his dick. Neal gasped and his fingers, still pressed under Peter’s hands, dug into the blankets beneath them. “Blinding, like driving into the late afternoon sun.”

That worked. Peter took half of Neal’s cock into his mouth and sucked hard, and Neal threw back his head and moaned. The older man pulled back off just far enough to speak.

“Aluminum and barium oxide.” He went down on Neal again as the next rocket exploded in the sky, green streaks arcing in the darkness.

Neal tried to concentrate, but Peter’s tongue was working over the sensitive nerves at the head of his cock, and his whole body tingled.

“Green. Oh, god. Um…not quite chartreuse. Har…harlequin.” Peter’s mouth, hot and wet, engulfed him. “ _Fuck_.”

Again, Peter backed away just far enough to speak. “Barium chloride.”

Neal squeezed his eyes shut briefly, his breathing ragged. The combination of Peter’s mouth and words was leaving him unbearably aroused. He’d always been turned on by Peter’s quiet intelligence, though he couldn’t have imagined that hearing the names of chemical compounds rolling off of the man’s beautiful lips would be such an aphrodisiac.

When those lips disappeared from his erection altogether, Neal forced his eyes open.

“We’re missing the show,” Peter murmured as the sky lit up yet again.

“Orange,” Neal gasped, "but with a reddish hue. A polished carnelian set in...in gold.” Peter swallowed him again, his throat working to accommodate Neal’s entire length, and Neal cried out. It almost left him feeling bereft when Peter finally pulled back again.

“Calcium chloride.”

The pyrotechnics display continued, and with each explosion, Neal’s descriptions got more vivid, and Peter responded by getting more creative, alternating between aggressive sucking and gentle laving. Several times, Neal was brought right to the edge, and each time, Peter eased him back, squeezing the base of his cock or pulling off altogether and nuzzling the insides of Neal’s thighs.

It was downright maddening, in the best way.

By the time the show was nearing its end, each explosion getting more elaborate and ornate, Neal was bathed in a sheen of sweat and his entire body shook. His ragged breaths were loud enough to be heard over the explosions, punctuated by moans he could no longer control. 

The only thing that kept him speaking coherently was the fact that when he didn’t, Peter stopped. Altogether _stopped_ , the bastard. Peter was still talking, too, but since they’d already been through all of the colors and chemical compounds, he’d started to respond to Neal’s increasingly creative descriptions.

“Cerulean at…at the center, then…ah, Peter! Turquoise at the ends, like the…water in Cape Verde.” A second shell exploded next to the first. “Vermillion, with…uh, deep saffron around it, and…mmm. Cadmium yellow. The sun setting over the ocean.”

Peter chuckled around his cock, and Neal almost – god, _almost_ – came right then, but a firm squeeze held him right at the edge. He growled in frustration, his head falling back against the window of the truck’s cab.

“Cape Verde?” Peter, too, was panting, his toes digging into the blankets over the open tailgate. The tip of his tongue teased Neal’s slit, lapping away the precome that was now continuously beading there. “Watching the sunset, waiting…for me to come get you? To bring you…back home to me?”

“And you did,” Neal practically sobbed. There was a break in the fireworks, and he closed his eyes, trying to catch his breath, praying for relief, wondering if he might pass out before it was finally over. “Peter, please. _Please_.”

He could barely make out Peter’s head on his thigh as they waited for…what? “Soon,” Peter whispered, voice rough with his own arousal. “Watch.”

Several pops cut through the air at once, and the sky was illuminated with the brilliance of the exploding shells, three and four at a time. The grand finale.

Peter lowered his mouth onto Neal’s cock, taking in as much as he could, instinctively swallowing against his gag reflex. He stopped squeezing, then hummed deep in his chest, and that was all it took.

Neal came with a shout, his hips bucking in spite of Peter’s arms on his thighs, and the fireworks exploding behind his eyelids rivaled the ones in the sky above them. He could feel Peter’s mouth and throat convulsing around him as he swallowed, and it was heavenly. Peter grunted and stilled for a moment, his lips tightening as he drew out every last drop.

By the time the last of the pyrotechnics faded, leaving a smoke-filled sky in their wake, Neal was gasping for air, his sweat-soaked head resting against the cab window. His entire body trembled, every muscle aching, a few tears of relief burning tracks down his cheeks.

Peter pulled back slowly, his tongue tracing a wide path up Neal’s sensitive cock, making Neal’s thighs twitch. He finally, mercifully, let Neal slip from his mouth, only to lunge up over him. He kissed Neal hard, his tongue urgently invading, and Neal could taste himself. It was carnal, overwhelming, and his head spun. 

At last, Peter stopped and dropped his head to Neal’s shoulder, letting him breathe again. Neal inhaled deeply a few times, trying to come back to himself. He smelled their musk in the air, mingling with sweat, and Peter’s anti-perspirant, and the faint sulfury tang of spent black powder.

“Mmm.” Peter nuzzled his neck, then licked at the sweat there. Normally, it would’ve felt amazing, but every nerve in Neal’s body was way beyond pleasure.

“Ah, Peter,” he managed, “stopstopstop.” Peter complied and slid down to rest his head on Neal’s heaving chest. 

They lay that way for several minutes, until Neal was able to put himself back together enough to be semi-coherent. Now that his hands were free, he reached up and scratched lightly at the nape of Peter’s neck.

“Hey.” Neal’s voice was raspy, and he cleared his throat. “You okay?”

“Yeah,” Peter replied, his voice slightly muffled by Neal’s shirt. “Just listening to your heart.” The fondness in his voice made Neal’s chest tighten.

“I’m surprised it’s still beating after that,” he murmured, his fingertips wandering down Peter’s back, making him shiver. “How does it sound?”

Peter didn’t answer, but Neal felt him swallowing, felt his mouth open, breath heating his chest. “Alive,” he finally replied, his voice thick.

“It belongs to you.” Neal tugged lightly on Peter’s shirt, and the other man pushed himself up. The moon had just crested the top of the trees, and there was enough of a glow in the air to see the sweet smile on Peter’s face. Neal leaned in to kiss him, and Peter wrapped an arm around his back.

Peter groaned when they parted and started pushing himself up onto his knees. “I need to get up. My back’s too old for this.”

“Hey, wait a minute. If you’re moving, I need pants.” With the sun gone and the sweat drying on him, Neal was a bit chilled. Plus, the idea of being out in the middle of the woods without any pants on was still as unnerving as it was when they’d started.

Peter chuckled and wrapped part of one of the blankets over Neal’s lower half, then retrieved his pants and underwear before sitting beside him. “So, how was that?”

Neal shook his head, brushing his damp curls back from his forehead. “Let’s not go there until I remember how to use the kind of words I’ll need to describe _that_.” As Peter laughed again, a thought hit Neal, and he turned to look at his lover in the moonlight. “So what about you? I’d like to return the favor.”

Peter grew still for a moment, then took one of Neal’s hands, brushing it over a damp spot on the front of his jeans. “You, uh…already did. In a way.”

“Seriously?” Neal shook his head, floored. “Wow. When?”

“Right after you.” Peter’s voice was soft, but with an undertone of pride, and Neal suspected he was blushing. “You can still return the favor if you want, though. Maybe when we get back to the travel trailer. It’s not like I’ve got a once-a-night limit, you know.”

Neal grinned and leaned over to brush his lips across Peter’s ear. “No, you definitely don’t,” he whispered. He gently tugged at Peter’s earlobe with his teeth, eliciting a soft growl from the other man. “Thank you for this.”

“Mmm. I love you.”

“Love you, too.” Neal stretched against him, then reached for his shorts and jeans, quickly slipping back into them. He sank back against Peter, and Peter’s arms wrapped around him. “Can we stay here for a while?”

“You really want to?” Peter sounded surprised, even hopeful.

“Sure. It’s so peaceful. Well, it is now, anyway. I love the city, but I think I could get used to this.”

Peter hummed in agreement and squeezed him tighter. “Maybe someday,” he finally said, his voice rough.

They stayed there for countless minutes, listening as the night creatures of the woods started making their presence known. It was Peter who finally stirred, shifting his hips and groaning. “Not to ruin the moment, but I need to get out of these jeans.”

“You’re so _not_ ruining the moment by saying something like that. Starting a new one, maybe.” Neal nudged him before pushing himself up and away from Peter. “You know, we could’ve stayed out here longer if you hadn’t pulled a ‘look Neal, no hands.’”

Peter huffed a laugh as he slid out from behind Neal and started gathering the blankets. “Yeah, yeah,” he said, and Neal could almost hear the implied eye-roll in his tone. A casual silence fell between them as they stood and folded the blankets the best they could, then slipped into their shoes. When Peter spoke again, his muttered sentiment made Neal burst into laughter. “Guess I can cross ‘humping the bed of a truck while sucking off my lover during a fireworks show’ off my bucket list.”

“Such a romantic.” Neal laid the stack of blankets in the bed of the truck, and Peter closed the tailgate before pulling him into an embrace.

“What, this wasn’t romantic enough for you?”

“Good point. And yes, it was.”

Peter nodded and kissed him, firm but seductive, a clear prelude to round two. “You know,” he said, nudging his hips against Neal’s, “it’s interesting that you brought up Cape Verde in the heat of the moment.”

“Yeah?” Neal nipped lightly at Peter’s neck.

“Yeah.” Peter kissed the light stubble on his jaw, then moved so his mouth was right next to Neal’s ear. “I’ve often wished I would’ve fucked you on that beach before we left.”

Neal breath hitched, and he gave Peter’s ass a squeeze before backing away. “Peter? Time to return that favor. Get in the truck. Now.”

With one more quick kiss, Peter grinned at him, and they hurried to get into the truck. Though he was still pretty wrecked from round one, Neal was already looking forward to showing Peter what he had in store for the rest of the night.

\---


End file.
